


I never get tired of lookin' at you

by Mooresomore



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooresomore/pseuds/Mooresomore
Summary: Dylan and Connor have the perfect relationship, but Dylan can't help but feel like something's missing. When he meets Mitch, he figures it all out.





	I never get tired of lookin' at you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluejay141519](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejay141519/gifts).



> If you know/are anyone in this fic, turn back now. Please. Completely made up!!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn’t even in the same country as the truth. I don’t own anybody, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters’ sexual identities. All knowledge of these people are from public information. All thoughts are my own.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Title from Justin Moore's "Spending The Night"

“Dyl, what’s up?” Connor asked. Dylan had seemed so preoccupied since they’d played the game against the Knights, and now it was getting on Connor’s nerves. Even though he was present here in Erie, it seemed like Dylan was a million miles away.

“Huh? What?” Dylan broke out of his trace-like states. “I’m sorry. What did you say?”

“I asked you what’s going on.”

“Nothing,” Dylan said, lying through his teeth. There was no way he could tell Connor what he was thinking right now.

“Bullshit. Dylan, ever since we got home from that game in London, you’ve been like a space cadet. So I’m going to ask you one more time- what the fuck is going on?”

Dylan sighed. He might as well get it over with. “So, I was thinking about Mitch,” he paused. “Marner,” he clarified. “We have been friends forever, and he just seems so lonely. When we were up there, and his brother told me he’s having trouble finding someone, and…” Dylan trailed off. “I guess I was thinking if we should offer to ‘date’ him, you know, get him ready for a relationship.”

Connor couldn’t hold back the laughter that bubbled up. “Us? Date him? Dylan, that’s…” Connor paused. “You want us both to date him?”

“Forget I said anything,” Dylan said, rolling away from Connor in the bed. “Since it’s apparently such a comical idea.”

“Dylan, no, it’s just…” Connor paused. Why did he always have to overthink and rationalize things? “It’s not the same as just two people in a relationship.”

“I know that.”

“It’s twice as hard. The coordination of our schedules, and hell, the draft. That’s really gonna fuck things up.”

“Jesus, you act like we’re planning our future with him.” Dylan said. “I was just talking temporary. Help me find someone. Then let him go.”

“What if he wants it to be long term? Or you do? Or I do? What then?”

“Then we cross that bridge when we get there.”

“That’s not how things work Dylan.”

“Maybe not, but that’s how it’s gonna have to. You don’t know him like I do.”

“No, I don’t,” Connor agreed. “I’m not saying no permanently. Just, let’s think about it.”

“Fine.” Dylan conceded. Connor did have a point. “We’ll talk in the morning.”

“Sure.” Connor waited a minute, then asked, “Can I have my nighttime snuggles please?”

“I’m still irritated with you, but yeah,” Dylan chuckled, rolling back over into Connor’s space. “Goodnight Connor.”

“Night Dylan.”

In the morning, Dylan woke up to a cold bed. He padded down to the kitchen, where Connor had papers strewn everywhere.

“What _are_ you doing?” Dylan asked as he grabbed a cup of coffee. Connor startled at Dylan’s voice, but then relaxed.

“I made a pro and con list. We can talk about it.”

“Of course you did,” Dylan chuckled. “But I have not had nearly enough caffeine to deal with this at the moment.”

“After practice?”

“Sounds good.”

True to his word, Dylan sat down with Connor after practice, and they started discussing each item on the list. Dylan had to admit, Connor had some valid points.

“Well, what do you think?” Connor asked.

“I think,” Dylan paused. “I think I’m ok with it, if you are.”

“I’ll try. For you.”

“Thank you.”

“I’m gonna call Mitch- just get some rough ideas of what we’re dealing with. You want to join me?”

“Will it overwhelm him?”

“Just buddies talking, no. But if we get into deep stuff, maybe.”

“Let’s see. I can always leave if I need to.”

Mitch answered the call right away; if there was any anxiety about Connor being on the call, Mitch didn’t show it. They talked like they had been friends for years. Finally, Dylan decided it was time to bring up the question.

“I was talking to your brother the other day…”

“Oh god, please tell me de did not tell you about my love life.” Mitch blurted out. “I told him to stay out of it.”

“He did,” Dylan confirmed. “Mitchy, I can-“ he looked at Connor- “we can,” Dylan amended, “help you out.”

“Wait, you two…together?” Mitch asked. “How?”

“We’re in a relationship, and we’re willing to take you in and help you find one of your own,” Connor said.

“And how does that work exactly?” Mitch asked.

“Well, we’d be even partners. You share us, and we share you,” Dylan said. “It can be online if you want. OR we can catch up and be together in person too.”

“I…” Mitch looked like a deer in the headlights. “I need to think about it. I’ll talk to you later.” He abruptly ended the chat.

“Oh my gosh,” Dylan looked at Connor. “I pushed too far, didn’t I?”

“It was a little quick, yeah,” Connor agreed. “But it’s ok Dylan. I would do the same thing. Especially when _two_ people say they want to date me. Give him some time. Let him make the next move.”

“Ok.” Dylan said. “I need a distraction.”

“I think I can manage that,” Connor said, kissing Dylan’s cheek, grabbing his hand, and leading them to the bedroom.

*

Dylan’s phone ringing woke them up; Dylan got out from under Connor’s grasp and pushed the “accept call” button. “Hello?”

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Mitch’s voice was so small Dylan had to strain to hear it.

“No, was just napping,” Dylan said.

“I was thinking about what you said earlier, and I have a few more questions. I did some Google research, but they didn’t help me at all.”

“Sure. Let me wake up Connor.”

“No, it’s ok. Let him sleep.”

“Too late,” Connor and Dylan both said.

“Alright,” Mitch said. “How do I shar you? Do we all do dates together, or do I go one dates with you individually?”

“Which way do you want? Connor and I are together 90% of the time,” Dylan said, “But we can make it work at your pace.”

“Can we start with one-on-one dates?”

“Done,” Connor said.

“Second question: Will there be sex involved?”

“Only if you want it to be,” Dylan said. “Don’t ask me how that works though,” he chuckled.

“Not going there. No sex for now. You and Connor still can, if you want.”

“Noted.”

“Finally, and this one is for the both of you- do you mean it? It’s not like some cruel joke or experiment you’re doing?”

“No,” Connor and Dylan said.

“I actually talked to Dylan about the possibility of this turning into a real relationship between the three of us. He agreed to it,” Connor said. “I did too.”

“Alright. I’m willing to try it. I make no promises.”

“Deal,” Connor and Dylan said.

“We can figure it out when we play each other next?” Mitch suggested.

“Great idea. Talk to you then.” Connor said.

*

“Connor?” Dylan asked as they curled up in bed for the night. “Do you think we’re making the right choice here? Or is this a mistake?”

“Dylan, if you’re having any doubts, we need to stop this before it starts. We promised Mitch that we weren’t messing around and weren’t going to hurt him. We need to keep our word.” Connor paused. “But for the record, I’m nervous too. Just like I was when I started dating you. But, I think it’s going to be just fine.”

“Thank you,” Dylan said. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

*

It was awkward the first time they met up after they’d had the conversation; however, after getting that phase out of the way quickly, they picked up like they had been together all their lives. It was a challenge at first, trying to figure out how to make things work amongst the three of them (and practice sharing, which none of them were particularly good at, it turned out), but they finally got a system figured out.

It took a few months before Mitch suggested they all try going out on a date together; it ended up being at Connor and Dylan’s place, and it was perfect. True to their word, Connor and Dylan let Mitch control the pace of the relationship. Every time he reached his limit, they took a step back and patiently waited until Mitch was ready to move on.

When Mitch decided it was time for them to actually “date” each other all at the same time, the NHL draft was getting closer. Connor and Dylan were a little nervous about putting too much pressure on Mitch, but he assured them that everything was going to work out just fine.

They spent most of that whole weekend together. To the naked, untrained eye, it looked like it was three best friends hanging out. But in reality, it was their first “outing” as boyfriends. The actual night of the draft, they were lucky enough to get to watch each other get picked; they didn’t see each other until the next morning, after all the media circus had died down.

They made plans to get together in the offseason and spend as much time as possible together, since they knew that they won’t get to be together once they had to report to their team’s training camp. There were a lot of lazy days spent in bed and cuddling (mixed in with quite a few workouts too, so they were ready to go when the season started).

“You know what, you were right,” Dylan told Connor as they lay in bed. Dylan thought Mitch was asleep, so when Mitch sleepily mumbled, “Huh?” Dylan was a little embarrassed.

“Oh, I said that we’d be together when it was draft time and we’d have to figure things out,” Connor said, running his hand through Mitch’s hair.

“Oh,” Mitch said, snuggling closer to Connor. “Always thinking 20 steps ahead.”

“That’s what I said!” Dylan chuckled, moving closer to Mitch as well. “I like that he was right though.”

“Me too.” Mitch said.

“Me three,” Connor added, making them all chuckle.

“Sleep.” Dylan said.

*

Saying goodbye in the airport was hard; they’d had their private goodbyes at home earlier that morning (because they couldn’t be seen in public giving each other kisses or longer than normal hugs). Still, Dylan didn’t want to let go when he gave Connor and Mitch hugs. “Arizona’s so hot.”

“Go. You’ll do great,” Connor said.

“Call me when you land,” Mitch said.

“I will. Gonna miss you guys.”

“We’ll Skype all the time,” Mitch promised.

Dylan was then on the plane and gone. Connor’s flight didn’t leave for another hour, so they went to get coffee.

“Take care of yourself, ok?” Connor said. “I’m always a call away if you need something. Dylan is too.”

“I know. _You_ take care of yourself. Don’t let them put too much pressure on you.”

“I won’t.”

“Connor, I know you. You will.”

“I’ll try,” Connor amended. “Same to you though. Just cause you’re the hometown boy, don’t let them overwork you.”

“I won’t.”

“I’ll call you when I land,” Connor said when it was time to go.

“Alright.”

*

They had been Skyping, texting, emailing, and calling each other so frequently that they were grateful they had unlimited data on their phones. It was nice though, to be able to speak to each other so often. It made the distance a little more bearable.

When the package showed up on Dylan’s door in Arizona, he wasn’t sure what to expect. The only address listed was “Toronto, CA”, and Dylan knew a lot of people from there. Connor wasn’t much help either- he said he’d gotten a similar package.

Then the text from Mitch came through. _Call me on Skype._ Dylan and Connor did, and as soon as they were all connected, Mitch said, “I take it your surprise arrived today.”

Dylan chuckled. Of course, Mitch did this. “Alright, what’s in here?”

“Open it up and find out. You too Connor.”

Dylan and Connor tore open the packages and found a mini care package of all their favorite snacks and cheat foods, and a picture of the three of them from the NHL draft.

“Ah, Mitchy, thanks,” Dylan said. “This was really nice of you.”

“Yes, it was. Very thoughtful. I think we know who the romantic of the three of us is,” Connor added.

“Yep.” Dylan agreed.

“I wanted you guys to have a piece of me there, even when I couldn’t physically be there,” Mitch said.

“We love it,” Connor and Dylan said.

One thing was for sure- long-distance poly relationships took work. Connor, Dylan, and Mitch proved that with a lot of work, you could keep the spark alive, even if each person was in a different part of the country.

Dylan was glad he’d taken that chance and voiced what was on his mind; it’d led to the best thing he’d ever had.


End file.
